Scene of Us
by ChikaftNeiyha
Summary: Hinata-centric Story/ Fic ini berisi kumpulan OneShot dengan pair Hinataxallboys / Semua berawal dari seorang gadis mungil yang menjelma menjadi malaikat yang dikagumi setiap orang / Chap1: Drabble A-F / DLDR! / Mind to RnR?


Hai-hai Ney kembali disini :) Baiklah sebelumnya Ney minta maaf karena walaupun Love Tactics belum Ney update, tapi ternyata Ney bikin FF baru. Bukannya Ney nggak mau update, tapi Ney sekarang jarang sekali pegang leppi-Ney tercinta :( (apalagi setelah pulang AFA, paling pegang leppi cuma buat ngerjain tugas ) fic ini juga Ney ketik via hp. Karena jujur aja Ney lebih suka ngetik via leppi daripada via hp, yang pernah ngerasain pasti bakal berpikiran sama kayak Ney :)

Btw, ini fic berisi tentang OneShot dengan Hinata-centric karena Ney suka banget sama tokoh Hinata :)

Kali ini isinya drabble dari A-F dengan pair Hinataxallboys :D jadi jangan bingung kalau pairnya berubah-rubah ya #tebar bunga. Dan sebagai tambahan, fic ini ceritanya banyak yang pasaran QAQ jadi jangan bosan-bosan ya buat bacanya.

Neiyha proudly present...

**Scene of Us : A-Z**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto 1999**

**Story : Neiyha**

**Rate : T**

**21 September 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**-Angreement

"Ma-mana bisa?" Sebisa mungkin Hinata menolak permintaan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin dia menerima permintaan Sasuke yang menurutnya cukup gila tersebut?! Hey, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara setelah 2 tahun berada dikelas yang sama.

"Aku tidak mungkin minta tolong pada orang lain!" Jelas Sasuke menegaskan bahwa orang yang bisa dimintai tolong hanyalah Hinata seorang. Sorot mata obsidian hitamnya memandang Hinata seakan mengintimidasi Hinata untuk membantunya, walaupun dalam kata-katanya terselip kata permintaan tolong.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng. Tidak, tidak mungkin Hinata mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Kalian tahu apa yang Sasuke minta? Dia meminta Hinata untuk menjadi 'pacar pura-pura'-nya selama seminggu. Hinata yang terkejut sempat menanyakan alasannya. Dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang absurb, 'ingin menghindar dari fansnya' jelas pemuda tersebut dengan suara datar dan gamblang.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Sasuke Uchiha? Murid kelas 2 di SMA Konohagakure itu terkenal dengan sosoknya yang selalu sempurna. Tampan? Sudah pasti, bahkan di sekolahnya pun ada basis fansnya yang beranggotakan sedikitnya 2/3 dari jumlah siswi disekolahan itu. Pintar jangan ditanya, kadang guru-guru sampai berfikir, kenapa Uchiha muda itu harus melewati tahap SMA kalau pelajaran anak kuliahan saja dia sudah mampu? Kaya? Sebentar! Kau yakin menanyakannya juga? Seorang Uchiha muda ini adalah anak pasangan pengusaha Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, jadi jangan ditanya lagi berapa uang yang digelontorkan oleh kedua orang tuanya demi melihat kehidupan anaknya agar selalu-walaupun nyatanya sangat- berkecukupan.

Jadi untuk apa Sasuke yang dengan marga Uchihanya tersebut meminta tolong Hinata untuk menjadi pacarnya. Yah, walaupun hanya pura-pura tapikan apa untungnya berhubungan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Karena kau bukan fansku, makanya kau tidak akan berisik." Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi mencoba untuk menyakinkan Hinata agar menerima tawarannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata mengerti kenapa Sasuke berujar demikian. Tapi tetap saja, dirinya masih belum percaya kalau yang meminta bantuannya itu adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Walaupun itu hanya pura-pura tetapi bagi Hinata itu adalah pernyataan cintanya yang pertama. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata kalau putri sulung tersebut sekarang didera oleh gemuruh hati yang hebat.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Telunjuk tangannya dimainkan menggulung rok lipit kepanjangannya karena gugup akan situasi yang menjebaknya. Hinata tahu, sosok laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak akan meninggalkannya sebelum dirinya memberikan jawaban.

"Ba-baiklah" Jawab Hinata terbata masih dengan kepala menunduk karena malu.

"Ta-tapi hanya seminggu ya!" Imbuhnya cepat sebelum Uchiha tersebut mengira yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke mengangguk, seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hinata yang masih belum mengerti hanya memandangi tangan pucat yang berada didepannya. Merasa Hinata belum meresponnya, Sasuke pun berdeham.

"Ehem- kita sepakat?" Tanyanya pada Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Oh-oh i-iya!" Respon Hinata cepat seraya menjabat tangan Sasuke dan menggoyangnya cepat.

"Mohon bantuannya, HINATA" Balas Sasuke dengan senyum seringainya-'ya mohon bantuannya, Hinata. Untuk bisa mendapatkan cintamu dalam seminggu.' Sambung pemuda itu dalam hati.

**B**-Bye

Pagi itu langit tampak mendung dengan awan-awan hitam yang bergelayut menutupi sinar matahari yang masih belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menerobos masuk dan memberikan rasa hangat pada dunia. Aroma air masih segar menusuk penciuman dengan kubangan air yang tercipta akibat hujan yang turun semalam. Ditambah dengan kalender yang menujukan hari Minggu membuat orang-orang masih betah untuk tinggal dirumah. Tetapi itu semua tidak berlaku bagi seseorang yang sedang bersusah payah menyeret kopernya keluar.

"Tunggu Hinata! Kau perlu mendengar penjelasanku!" Teriak seorang pria berambut blonde dan mata biru saphire yang terpogoh-pogoh mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata tidak bergeming. Masih sibuk dengan koper yang diseretnya, Hinata mencoba mengacuhkan teriakan pria yang notabennya adalah suaminya itu.

Berat rasanya untuk terus berada disisi pria tersebut, apalagi setelah pengkhiatan yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

"A-aku sudah tahu, Naruto-kun." Hinata akhirnya menyahuti ucapan Naruto sebelum tangannya memegang gagang pintu rumahnya untuk membukanya. "Ka-kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku karena dari awal aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau-" Hinata terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk sejenak.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!" Sela Naruto sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hinata tersentak, mata pearlnya bergerak untuk mencari suatu kebenaran yang terlukis di mata biru milik pria itu. Tapi nihil! Yang Hinata temukan adalah kegelisahan dan rasa bersalah yang tersirat didalamnya. Hinata tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi, tapi Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa setelah 2 tahun menikah, pria dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai orang yang terkasih.

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah." Cicit Hinata pelan dengan berharap Naruto dapat menangkap suaranya. "Aku tahu kok, kalau Na-Naruto-kun masih menyukainya. Per-pernikahan ini salah."

Ya, benar, pernikahan ini salah. Harusnya saat itu Hinata tidak terlalu terlena dengan lamaran Naruto yang jelas-jelas dilontarkan pria itu saat dirinya hancur karena di tolak oleh gadis idamannya. Harusnya Hinata berpikir panjang sebelum meng-iya-kan ajakan Naruto. Sekarang setelah 2 tahun berselang, wanita itu kembali hadir dalam hidup suaminya dengan bersikap seolah-olah mulai bisa menerima Naruto dan akhirnya kembali memenjarakan Naruto dalam sangkar cintanya.

Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hinata menjadi sosok yang terlupakan. Sudah 6 bulan yang lalu Hinata selalu menahan perasaannya yang jelas-jelas tahu bahwa suaminya telah menduakannya. Diam-diam Hinata berharap bahwa suaminya itu akan tetap memilihnya sebagai wanita yang pantas bersanding dengannya. Tapi harapan itu sirna ketika kemarin Naruto dengan terang-terangan membela gadis pujaannya itu saat sedang terlibat baku hantam dengan Hinata.

Padahal bukan Hinata yang salah, siang itu wanita itu sendiri yang datang ke kediamannya dan tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak meminta Hinata untuk melepaskan Naruto. Hinata sudah mencoba tenang dalam menghadapi wanita tersebut. Tapi rupanya wanita tersebut tersulut emosi dan mulai menjambaki rambut indigo milik Hinata. Sebagai seorang manusia yang ingin bertahan hidup, tentu saja Hinata mencoba membalasnya dalam upaya pembelaan diri. Dan yang membuatnya terhenyak adalah, pilihan Naruto yang lebih memihak pada wanita selingkuhannya daripada istrinya sendiri saat memergoki keduanya didepan rumahnya.

"Aku lelah, Naruto-kun." Aku Hinata sambil melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto karena tidak sanggup lebih lama memandangi mata biru shapire milik pria tersebut yang seolah menelannya ke dasar lautan biru. "Ka-kalau memang kau lebih mencintainya-" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara. Kemudian diambilnya nafas panjang dan mulai membalikan badannya memunggungi Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap di belakangnya. "-bye." Dan pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok punggung mungil yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu yang telah kembali tertutup.

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan rumahnya yang masih baru didiaminya kurang dari 2tahun itu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, dengan kepala menunduk dia bergumam.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahukan tentang kehamilanku ini. Maaf sayang, kau tidak akan pernah mengenal ayahmu." Ujarnya pelan sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata.

**C**-Child*

"A-aku tidak terima ini." Keluh Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut tanda bahwa perempuan yang sekarang bermarga Sabaku ini sedang kesal.

Suaminya yang saat itu memangku Takashi-anaknya- yang sedang asyik bermain dengannya mencoba melirik dari ekor matanya. Tidak perlu menengokkan kepala untuk membalas perkataannya, karena Gaara yakin bahwa Hinata sudah berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya walau mata jadenya tidak pernah beralih dari sosok doplegangger mininya yang sedang bermain dengan mainan barunya.

"Bagaimana bisa Taka-kun seperti pinang dibelah dua begitu denganmu?" Selidik Hinata sambil duduk dihadapan Gaara dan Takashi, mata pearlnya menginvansi kedua sosok ayah-anak yang terlihat kembar tepat didepannya.

Takashi memandang mamanya horor. Sejak kapan mamanya kesal dengan kedua alis yang bertautan seperti itu, apakah Takashi sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan sampai mamanya memandanginya seperti itu?

"Hinata, kau menakuti Takachi." Potong Gaara cepat setelah melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang tergambar jelas diwajah Takashi.

"Oh, maaf! Mama tidak bermaksud menakutimu, Taka-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil mengacak rambut merah Takashi dan mengambilnya dari pangkuan Gaara untuk sekedar memeluknya. "Mama cuma iri." Gumam Hinata pelan walaupun pada akhirnya suaranya yang pelan tetap terdengar oleh telinga Gaara.

"Iri kenapa?" Gaara yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya, kedua tangannya mulai membimbing Hinata untuk duduk mengambil posisi disebelahnya.

"Lihat Takashi!" Hinata berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik menyadari bahwa Takashi mulai tertidur dalam pelukannya. "Kau dan Takashi mirip sekali, Gaara. Sedangkan aku?" Lagi-lagi Hinata mendesah kecewa. Ya, anak yang sedang dalam pelukannya itu memang lahir dari rahimnya, tapi fisik anak tersebut hampir 100% menurun dari papanya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Hinata iri karena tidak ada satupun dalam diri Hinata yang mirip dengan malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Pipinya mirip denganmu." Balas Gaara mencoba menenangkan istrinya dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium pipi Hinata sekilas. "Lagian memang Takashi anakkukan? Apa kau ingin punya anak yang mirip denganmu? Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti saran Takashi-hm?" Tawar Gaara pada Hinata.

Hingga akhirnya 10 bulan kemudian, Hinata kembali menelan kekecewaan karena kehadiran anak perempuan pertamanya yang lagi-lagi merupakan anak seorang 'Gaara' ketimbang dari anak pasangan Hinata-Gaara. If you know what I mean.

**D**-Dedicated

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang untuk segela menelurusi lorong kantornya yang panjang. Sesekali, wanita bermarga Hyuuga tersebut mengecek jam tangan ungu yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah semenjak 20 menit lalu Hinata mendapatkan panggilan dari ruangan direkturnya, tapi Hinata yang saat itu sedang berada di luar tidak mengetahui panggilan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya seorang rekan kerjanya memberitahunya saat secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan Hinata disalah satu sudut kantor.

"Hinata-baasan!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun ketika Hinata membuka pintu ruangan direkturnya.

"Itachi-san, kau datang kemari?" Songsong Hinata sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar untuk menyambut sang anak lelaki kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya, aku minta ke papa untuk menjemputku sepulang sekolah. Aku kangen sekali, Baa-san." Balas anak lelaki tersebut menghambur kedalam pelukan Hinata dan mulai memperlihatkan sikap manjanya.

"Maaf lagi-lagi merepotkanmu, Hinata." Sambung suara khas berat dan yang terkesan _sexy _ditangkap oleh telinga Hinata.

Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok pria yang sedang duduk di meja kebesarannya. Plang nama dengan tulisan Direktur dan berdiri tegak diatas mejanya. Tak lupa dengan map-map berwarna-warni yang berisi dengan bermacam-macam perjanjian kerja yang nilainya bisa mencapai ratusan milyar.

"Tidak apa, Madara-san." Sahut Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum diwajahnya. "Itachi-san anak yang baik kok." Imbuhnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut hitam Itachi-yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Madara pun ikut tersenyum merespon jawaban Hinata. Pria berumur 35tahun itu tidak habis pikir kenapa putra semata wayangnya sangat dekat sekali dengan salah satu karyawati yang bekerja di perusahaan. Semenjak Itachi di ajaknya datang ke kantor untuk sekedar berkunjung. Dalam waktu sehari pula Itachi dan Hinata menjadi akrab. Sampai-sampai sekarang Itachi sering merengek agar diizinkan datang ke kantornya untuk bertemu Hinata. Mungkin Itachi melihat sesosok figur ibu dalam diri Hinata. Maklum saja, bocah lelaki yang kini duduk dikelas 5SD itu kehilangan ibunya saat berumur 5tahun. Sehingga tidak aneh kalau sekarang Itachi sangat mendambakan kasih sayang ibu yang hampir tidak pernah dirasakanya. Dan karena itulah mau tidak mau Madara juga mengenal Hinata sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hinata, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" Madara pun mencoba memulai pembicaraan sambil tetap menyeleksi isi map-map yang sekarang sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Hmm-" Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil mengetuk-ketukan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk membelai rambut Itachi yang sedang tidur dalam pangkuannya. Sesaat setelah bertemu, Itachi meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya tidur. Hingga disinilah Hinata sekarang, mencoba meninabobokan Itachi yang mulai mendengkur halus disofa milik direkturnya. "Ka-kalau tidak salah sudah 4tahun, Madara-san." Jawab wanita berumur 25tahun itu. "3 tahun di cabang Suna dan setahun ketika aku dipindahkan kesini." Jelasnya singkat.

"Pantas, dedikasimu yang tinggi kepada pekerjaan membuatmu cepat dipanggil ke pusat, huh?" Tanya Madara yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan melirik ketempat Hinata.

"A-ah, te-terima kasih." Respon Hinata terbata-bata karena pujian atasannya tersebut. Cepat-cepat ditundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan lagi sebuah pekerjaan yang cocok buatmu? Tapi masalahnya dalam pekerjaan ini kamu harus mendedikasikan seluruh hidupmu." Tawarnya pada Hinata yang terlihat terkejut dan dengan cepat berpaling untuk melihat wajah seorang pria yang masih tampan dan bahkan tidak terlihat seperti berumur 35tahun.

"A-apa itu Madara-san?" Takut-takut Hinata bertanya. Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang membuatnya harus mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya kedalamnya?

Madara bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Akhirnya setelah mencapai tempat tujuannya, pria tersebut duduk dipinggiran sofa yang berada tepat disebelah Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mendedikasikan hidupmu menjadi **mama-Itachi **dan **istri-Madara Uchiha**, hm?" Bisik Madara ditelinga wanita yang sukses mencuri hatinya itu.

**E-**Egoist

Cinta tidak boleh egois, benarkah? Rupanya anggapan itu salah besar! Karena sadar atau tidak, setiap orang yang merasakan cinta akan menjadi orang yang sangat egois tidak peduli akan apa yang benar dan yang salah. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan orang tersebut untuk dimonopoli.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar, Hinata!" Seru seorang pria lantang saat Hinata hendak membuka pintu apartemen dan pergi untuk keluar bersama teman-temannya.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang sambil meletakan kembali sepatu-sandal yang sudah dijinjingnya kedalam rak sepatu. Kakinya bergerak melangkah menuju kamar tempat suara tersebut berasal.

"Ayolah, Nii-san! Aku hanya ingin bermain bersama Sakura dan Ino." Pinta Hinata setelah mendapati punggung sepupunya yang sedang sibuk bekerja didepan laptopnya.

Semenjak kematian ayah dan ibunya, Hinata tinggal berdua dengan sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga demi melanjutkan SMAnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Dan selama hampir 2 bulan juga Hinata terus terkurung dalam apartemen yang memang cukup besar-mengingat Neji sudah bekerja pada perusahaan bonafit- karena larangan Neji yang tidak memperbolehkannya keluar.

"Nanti aku yang akan menemanimu keluar." Saran Neji yang masih sibuk menuliskan laporan keuangan perusahaan yang harus dikumpulkannya besok.

"Aku ingin bersama teman-temanku!" Kali ini Hinata menolak. Jengah juga mendapati sepupunya yang terus-menerus mengengkangnya. Sekali-sekali tidak ada salahnyakan bermain bersama teman? Toh, Hinata juga tidak mau terus-terusan bersedih.

"Dan kau bisa bertemu dengan pangeran pujaanmu itu!?" Tanya Neji sakartis, Hinata yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya bisa gelagapan karena pernyataan Neji yang sangat _to the point._

Neji berdecak pelan. Benar juga dugaannya yang mengatakan bahwa sepupu tercintanya itu akan menemui orang yang ditaksirnya. Sampai dirinya berhasil menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan Hinata yang diam-diam disukainya semenjak Neji duduk dibangku kelas 5SD dan Hinata yang masih menjadi murid baru tahun pertama, Neji tidak akan membiarkan Hinata jatuh hati pada siapapun. HELL NO!

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Tolak Neji tegas dan membiarkan Hinata untuk mengamuk kepadanya karena keegoisannya.

**F**-Fake*

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, Hinata kembali memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar yang pernah ditinggalinya bersama mendiang suaminya. Sebenarnya susah bagi dirinya untuk bisa kembali menginjakan kaki kesana, mengingat semua peristiwa pahit yang pernah dialaminya. Tapi ini semua terpaksa, apalagi kalau bukan karena Hinata diharuskan mengambil surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan mendiang suaminya tersebut disalah satu tempat dikamar itu?

Hinata yang sudah berada didalam ruangan tersebut segera membongkar lemari kayunya. Nihil! Hinata tidak menemukan apa-pun yang berhubungan dengan surat wasiat, hanya ada baju-baju suaminya yang masih tertumpuk rapi dan berbau kamper.

Hinata beranjak dari hadapan lemari tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri meja yang terletak disamping ranjangnya. Dibukanya laci pertamanya, didalamnya Hinata menemukan sebuah kunci kecil, awalnya Hinata tidak tahu apa fungsi dari kunci tersebut. Tapi setelah mencoba membuka laci kedua yang tidak kunjung terbuka barulah Hinata mengerti bahwa kunci yang ditemukannya adalah kunci laci yang kedua.

Setelah memastikan laci kedua terbuka dengan kunci tersebut, Hinata menariknya secara perlahan. Laci yang sekatang mengarah kepadanya tersebut hanya memperlihatkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit dan berwarna hitam yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang berada dalam laci tersebut. Terpancing oleh rasa penasarannya, Hinata pun mengambil buku tersebut dari tempatnya dan mulai membukanya.

_12 Januari 2011_

_Lagi-lagi gagal! Aku tidak dapat menemukannya! Apakah ini berarti Kami-sama tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi?_

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. Isi catatan macam apa ini? Apakah ini buku harian milik mendiang suaminya? Sebenarnya orang ini niat membuat buku harian apa tidak sih? Dan yang paling membingungkan adalah-apa yang sedang dicarinya?

_2 Februari 2011_

_Bodoh! Kenapa disaat menemukannya aku malah melamarnya dengan cara seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat begitu merendahkannya sampai dia menolakku seperti itu? Tidak! Aku sungguh mencintainya, aku tidak bermaksud melukai harga dirinya._

Muka Hinata berubah menjadi mengeras membaca halaman berikutnya, apa maksudnya tulisan ini? Apa sang suami berusaha menceritakan tentang dirinya? Hinata masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan orang tersebut di sebuah pesta. Dan itulah pertama kalinya Hinata merasa terhina karena dilamar dengan iming-iming harta untuk membantu perusahaannya yang bangkrut. Alih-alih menerima lamarannya, Hinata malah melukai orang tersebut dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

_12 Februari 2011_

_Aku mencoba untuk mendatangi rumahnya. Awalnya dia mengusirku, tapi untunglah dengan ancamanku. Dia akhirnya mau menuruti permintaanku. Apakah itu berarti aku harus selalu mengancamnya untuk bisa berada disisiku? Aku tidak mau dia membenciku, sakit rasanya. Tapi lebih sakit lagi, saat dia jauh dariku._

_Dan lagi, disaat aku ingin membuatnya senang dengan menghadiahkannya liontin yang sengaja aku pesan khusus untuknya. Bukannya senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Melainkan rasa kesal dan kecewa pada saat yang sama. Yang lebih membuatku miris adalah, tindakannya yang membuang liontin tersebut sampai hancur berkeping-keping dihadapanku. Hey, Hinata, tak tahukah kamu bahwa bentuk hatiku pun sudah sama dengan liontin yang telah berceceran dilantai?_

Hinata mendengus. Ya, ya, dia ingat kejadian ini. Saat dimana tiba-tiba pria itu datang kerumahnya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Tentu saja pada awalnya Hinata menolak, tapi dengan ancaman akan membeberkan masalah penyerangannya, akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan orang itu.

Hinata juga masih ingat kala orang itu tiba-tiba memberinya liontin. Toh, saat itu Hinata berpikir bahwa orang tersebut mencoba kembali membelinya, sampai-sampai Hinata yang lemah lembut pun mengamuk dan membuang liontin tersebut tepat dihadapan pria tersebut.

_20 Februari 2011_

_Aku mencoba mengundangnya ke pestaku. Kali ini dia datang dengan maksud meminta maaf dan berjanji akan mengganti kerusakan liontin itu. Tapi hal yang membuatku semakin sakit adalah, malam itu dia sengaja datang untuk memberitahuku bahwa beberapa hari yang akan datang, dia akan dijodohkan dengan pria pilihan orang tuanya. Dan dia memintaku untuk tidak menganggunya lagi. TIDAK! Aku tidak rela, kalau bukan aku, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya!_

Dan Hinata dipaksa kembali mengingat kehidupan 1 tahun kebelakang. Saat dimana dirinya dijodohkan dengan putra kolega ayahnya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang hampir bankrut.

_1 Maret 2011_

_Aku tahu ini memang ganjil. Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertindak. Rupanya Hinata sudah mau menerima lamaranku. Bahkan aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Yang aku tahu bahwa saat itu hidupku serasa diselimuti oleh kedamaian. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa bersatu dengan malaikat penolongku. Walaupun aku belum tahu apakah Hinata memang benar-benar mencintaiku atau-_

Alis Hinata bertautan. Entah disengaja atau tidak, isi halaman kali ini seperti terpotong di bagian tengahnya. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran. Hinata pun akhirnya membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan sedikit tergesa.

_10 April 2011_

_Sudah sekitar seminggu diriku dan Hinata menikah. Dan sudah selama itu pula aku tidak melihat sama sekali pandangan cinta dari matanya. Aku tahu selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku. Tapi, bolehkan aku bersikap egois dengan terus membuatnya berada disisiku?_

_Aku tahu ini tidak seharusnya kulakukan, tapi semenjak hari itu aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Gadis mungil yang menolongku dari kegelapan dunia ini. Sesosok malaikat mungil tanpa sayap yang membuatku mempunyai tujuan dalam hidupku yang seakan tak bermakna ini. Kami-sama, bolehkan aku menyimpan 'malaikat'mu ini sebentar saja?_

Kali ini Hinata sedikit terkekeh. Malaikat, huh? Mana ada malaikat berhati palsu seperti Hinata. Apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan malaikat? Hinata sendiri pun akan lebih menyebut dirinya sebagai iblis daripada malaikat karena-

_29 Oktober 2011_

_Apa Hinata benar-benar membenciku sampai-sampai dia sangat mengharapkan kematianku? Aku tahu, sudah beberapa bulan ini dia mencampurkan racun kedalam makananku. Tapi kalau memang itu yang diharapkannya maka apapun itu akan kukabulkan. Setidaknya disisa waktuku yang entah sampai kapan ini. Aku bisa melihatnya selalu berada disisiku._

_Hey Hinata, aku tidak menyesal sudah mencintaimu, walaupun pada akhirnya sekeras apapun aku berusaha, cintamu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Tapi aku bersyukur pernah memilikimu. Kau tahu Hinata? Berada disisimu merupakan kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai penyesalan lagi. Karena setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku adalah orang paling bahagia._

Tangis Hinata pecah saat membaca lembaran terakhir yang bahkan belum terisi sampai setengah bagian dari buku catatan tersebut. Hinata tahu, Hinata adalah orang yang kejam. Hinata adalah seorang penipu dengan memalsukan kata cinta dan mengkhianati kepercayaan. Ya, sekarang Hinata yang menyesal, hanya untuk mengincar harta laki-laki tersebut, Hinata menggunakan segala cara bahkan dengan tidak berperasaannya meracuni orang yang seharusnya sangat dicintainya. Kenapa saat itu Hinata tidak mencoba untuk mencintainya? Kenapa waktu itu Hinata dibutakan oleh balas dendam dan harta untuk memperbaiki hidupnya yang terlalu naif?

Pada akhirnya tangisan Hinata menjadi semakin histeris ketika menemukan saputangan putih yang terlipat rapi dalam buku tersebut. Hinata ingat saputangan ini, saputangan yang diberikannya pada seorang pemuda yang terlihat babak belur dan terlihat menarik dimata Hinata yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Hinata masih ingat saat bertukar janji dengan pemuda yang menurutnya berada sekitar 5 tahun diatasnya untuk bertemu lagi saat mereka dewasa nanti. Ingatan tersebut terus berputar-putar mengingat pemuda tersebut adalah cinta pertama seorang putri Hyuuga. Dan sekarang-cinta pertamanya itu mati ditangannya sendiri. Ya, karena kenaifannya, Hinata membunuh suaminya yang sekarang mewariskan marganya pada nama Hinata. Seorang suami yang sudah terbaring ditanah dengan nisan bertulisankan-**Itachi Uchiha**.

.

.

.

**Owari :**

Akhirnya selesai juga QAQ maaf ceritanya random banget dan tulisannya berantakan (maklum lewat hp) ! Disini pairnya ada Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Madara(ih wow!), Neji, sama Itachi.

Child merupakan short sequel dari Amnesia sedangkan Fake terinspirasi dari VN : Chou no Doku Hana no Kusari Shiba Juuichi Route-Bad Ending.

Tell me, what's your fav story?!

Mind to RnR minna?! Atau ada yang mau ngasih masukankah untuk abjad-abjad kedepan?! -w-/

Thanks for reading!


End file.
